


Methos' Emissary

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [11]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Scott McCall - Freeform, Mentions of past Pack, Methos is an Alpha, Post 3B (Teen Wolf), Post Highlander: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos visits his emissary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos' Emissary

Every few decades Methos visits his emissary, or more like the current druid of the family, to ask what is going on in the supernatural community.This time he hears something quite rare, normally everything stays strangely the same, it always comes back to the middle.

When he visits Alan he just was about to close for today. They seat in the back of his clinic and Alan began to talk about what happened in Beacon Hills over the last couple of years, the fire of the Hale house, the death of the hale alphas, Peter Hale coming back, the Lizard, and the pack of Alpha’s.Then he began to talk about Scott McCall and how Alan had suspected from the beginning that he had potential and a few days ago with defeating the Darach. The kid became a True Alpha! 

 

They talked for awhile about Methos and how his control over his Alpha Werewolf side without a pack is since he killed his pack right before they talked last and Deaton advised him to find a new pack, he has yet to find a beta werewolf Immortal and a mortal beta ist just that mortal and would be only put a Band Aid on a hole in him.


End file.
